The disabling effects of brain damage in man were evaluated with a broad range of neuropsychological tests evaluating perception, learning and memory. Changes in the intellectual behavior of neurologically impaired individuals were evaluated before and after brain surgery, and during electrical stimulation of the cortical surface and subcortical depths in the thalamus and cingulum of the brain.